Conversion
by Hermi-Black
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Cinco años después de su llegada a un mundo alternativo, un encuentro casual con alguien de su pasado le da a Edward Elric la esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría haber encontrado su boleto de regreso. Alter! Roy / Ed, Roy / Ed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Esta es una traducción del maravilloso fic de Arathe. FMA no me pertenece por desgracia. Y todos los personajes son propiedades ya sea de Hiromu Arakawa o de la propia Arathe.

**N/T**: Agradezco de antemano a los que inician conmigo esta travesía y en especial a MaryLover mi beta por ayudarme en la traducción del capitulo.

* * *

**: Conversión: **

**:Capítulo 1:**

**: Massachusetts: 1926:**

Edward apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana y suspiró, su respiración hacía un poco de vaho en el cristal. Observaba el campo pasar desde afuera, desprovisto de color por el cielo gris y la llovizna constante que parecía estar siguiéndolo dondequiera que iba. El cristal se sentía frío contra su piel, y él sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la lluvia se convirtiera en nieve. Unas semanas más y volvería a ver la tierra bajo un manto blanco. No le importaba el invierno de verdad, incluso si eso hacía que el viaje fuera más difícil. Había una especie de tranquila paz única en los meses de invierno que le gustaba.

El tren a Boston estaba un poco más concurrido de lo que él estaba acostumbrado, lleno de personas que se dirigían a la ciudad por una razón u otra. El zumbido constante de conversaciones a través del familiar sonido del tren le alteraba los nervios y empezaba a darle un dolor de cabeza. Al menos había sido capaz de quedarse con unos asientos para él, poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa frente a él y fruncirle el ceño a cualquier transeúnte que se detuviera demasiado tiempo. Pensó que le iba a ser difícil mantener ese estado si es que subía más gente en la próxima estación. Conociendo su suerte, él se quedaría atorado en alguna innecesaria conversación. Ed se estremeció.

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo, Edward lo abrió, luego suspiró y lo guardó. Llegarían a la siguiente estación pronto, y entonces sería al menos una hora y media más hasta Boston. Volviendo de nuevo a la ventana, vio el vaho de su respiración sobre el vidrio durante unos momentos, y luego por impulso extendió la mano y trazó un círculo de transmutación simple con un dedo enguantado. Lo miró por un momento, luego cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre este.

No pasó nada.

Nunca había pasado nada, y sintiéndose un poco molesto consigo mismo, Edward lo limpió. Se dejó caer en su asiento y miró sus zapatos con amargura. ¿Por qué seguía tratando de usar la alquimia? No funcionaba en este mundo, y él lo sabía. Tal vez era desesperación porque nada había funcionado. Había viajado por el mundo en los últimos cinco años y había trabajado con algunos de los científicos más brillantes del mundo, pero no estaba ni un paso más cerca de regresar a casa de lo que había estado cuando empezó.

Era difícil no desanimarse. A veces se sentía como si todo estuviera sucediendo de nuevo y Ed persiguiera otro sueño que se escabullía fuera de su alcance. Una y otra vez las teorías sólidas y las investigaciones bien fomentadas lo conducían a nada en absoluto. Edward sabía que debía dejar de lado sus esperanzas, pero era difícil hacerlo. Así como era igualmente difícil no dejar que los repetidos fracasos le afectaran.

Edward fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un chirrido de frenos cuando el tren se estremeció y se desaceleró, preparándose para la próxima parada. Echándose hacia atrás, Ed cerró los ojos e imaginó a Alphonse en su mente. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, la redondez de su cara. Probablemente ya no tan redonda. De seguro Al ya habría perdido todos sus rasgos infantiles. Vio a su hermano en su cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Esa era la razón de por qué hizo todo. El por qué seguía persiguiendo sombras y siguiendo pistas falsas. Lo hizo porque una de ellas podría llevarlo de vuelta a su pequeño hermano algún día. Ese pensamiento era el único por el que valía la pena todo lo que había pasado. La esperanza de que algún día pudiera ver a su hermano entero de nuevo.

"Hey pequeño, ¿te importa si me siento aquí?"

Sus ojos se abrieron, Edward se volvió hacia el desgraciado que había hecho esa pregunta. "A quién estás llamando tan pequeño que él…" Ed se ahogó con sus palabras y calló, mirando al hombre que tenía delante. Se sentía como si el mundo se hubiera caído bajo él mientras miraba unos ojos oscuros muy familiares. No podía ser. La boca de Edward se movió silenciosamente por un momento antes de que lograra salir algo "_¿Coronel?_ ¿Roy Mustang?"

Las cejas oscuras se elevaron y el hombre que se parecía tanto a Mustang ladeó la cabeza. "¿ Nos conocemos?"-preguntó con incertidumbre.

Edward parpadeó y se dejó caer en su silla, sintiéndose débil. Por supuesto que no era Mustang. Su padre había mencionado la posibilidad de que hubiera gente en este mundo que se pareciera a sus contrapartes en el suyo. Suponía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que se topara con alguien conocido. "Lo siento," dijo él, quitando sus pies del asiento de enfrente para dar al hombre un lugar para sentarse. "Le confundí con alguien que conozco."

El hombre tomó asiento frente a él, observando con curiosidad al joven . Realmente se parecía al Coronel, pensó Ed sintiéndose todavía un poco desubicado. Misma cara, mismos ojos. El cabello era un poco más largo, atado en una coleta corta, esa era la única diferencia real. El hombre arqueó una ceja hacia él de una manera que era muy Mustang. "Si usted pensó que yo era otra persona, ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?"

Edward lo miró boquiabierto y recibió una mirada a cambio. Como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente extraña, ¿realmente ellos debían de tener el mismo nombre? ¡Por favor!. "¿Su nombre es Roy Mustang?" Mustang sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un ruido de asentimiento. "Eso es... extraño." Edward dijo lentamente, de repente deseando que el hombre se fuera.

La sonrisa se amplió apenas una fracción a una muy familiar sonrisa socarrona, pareciendo un poco divertido. Ed frunció el ceño. El hombre era insufrible en cualquier encarnación. "¿Y usted es?"

Ed parpadeó y suspiró, dándose cuenta de que no iba a poder salir de una conversación. "Edward Elric," dijo secamente, esperando que el hombre captara la indirecta y se callara.

No hubo suerte. "Mucho gusto Edward." Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas y viendo a Ed con una mirada de interés que él conocía muy bien. Era una mirada que decía "No podrás salir de esto, así que ni siquiera lo intentes". Él suspiró y devolvió la mirada, poniendo una hosca que no inmutó a Mustang en lo más mínimo. "Ahora supongo que no le importaría decirme de dónde me conoce".

"Es una larga historia", dijo Ed con un suspiro. "Usted no me creería de todos modos." Lo cual era muy cierto.

"Bueno, todavía nos queda una hora y media para Boston, así que creo que tengo tiempo más que suficiente para escuchar una larga historia. En cuanto a si le voy o no a creer..." se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no puedo decir nada hasta que me cuente, ¿o sí?"

Edward lo miró enfurecido, pero Mustang sólo sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, esperando. Oh diablos, ¿a quién quería engañar? Él nunca iba a ganar un concurso de voluntades con ese hombre. No que alguna vez lo fuera a admitir en voz alta. "Vas a pensar que estoy loco", gruñó con irritación. Apretó las manos, carne cálida contra el metal frío bajo sus guantes. Miró a Mustang. ¿Por qué no? En el peor de los casos, el hombre sólo lo describiría como un loco. "¿Qué diría si le dijera que no soy de este mundo?"

Eso le valió una ceja levantada. "¿Como..un marciano?"

Ed tuvo que reírse de eso. "No del todo. Todavía soy humano, pero no de este mundo. He viajado aquí a través de la Puerta con el fin de salvar a mi hermano. En el mundo del que provengo, hay un hombre que se parece a usted. También llamado Roy Mustang. " Ed tiró de su guante con los dientes nerviosamente, mirando al otro hombre por debajo de sus mechones, pero Mustang no dijo nada, asintiendo con la cabeza para que continuara.

Tras un momento de reflexión se quitó el guante derecho, extendiendo la mano para que Roy la inspeccionara. "Se llama automail", le dijo, doblando los dedos de metal alrededor de los de Mustang cuando el otro hombre la tocó. Para su sorpresa, su única respuesta fue una ligera ampliación de sus ojos. "O más bien, una mala imitación. Sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando llegué por primera vez aquí y una vez que crecí un poco tuve que reemplazar el automail, así que hice lo mejor que pude con lo que tenía." Eso había sido una pesadilla. Tratar de imitar lo que Winry había hecho, cuando él nunca había prestado mucha atención a cómo se construía un automail no fue una tarea fácil. El producto final era útil, pero de ninguna manera a la altura de lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

Retiró la mano, volviendo su guante a su lugar. "Creo que lo mejor será empezar por el principio." Suspiró Edward, mirando los oscuros ojos del coronel _que no era El coronel_. "¿Alguna vez ha oído hablar de la alquimia?"

* * *

"Y aquí estoy". Edward dijo con un suspiro. Tenía la garganta reseca y tragó saliva con una mueca. Los peligros de hablar sin parar durante más de una hora supuso. Mustang estaba en silencio como lo había estado durante casi toda la historia, los ojos distantes y pensativos. Ed estaba realmente sorprendido de que el hombre le hubiera permitido llegar hasta el final de la historia. Tenía que admitir que la misma sonaba a desvaríos de un lunático según la opinión de la gente de este mundo.

Cuando se hizo evidente que Mustang no iba a decir nada de inmediato, Ed volvió su atención hacia la ventana, parpadeando cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en Boston. El tren avanzaba muy lentamente por las vías, y aunque Edward no podía ver la estación, sabía que probablemente sólo serían unos minutos más.

Volvió a mirar a Mustang, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre le estaba mirando, esa maldita sonrisa socarrona en su rostro . "¿Qué?"

"Sólo estaba pensando. Ese coronel suyo era un gran hombre, ¿verdad?"

Edward rodó sus ojos. Si el ego fuera una cosa física, El de Mustang probablemente lo estaría asfixiando ahora mismo. "Sí", admitió a regañadientes. "Era alguien fuera de lo común. No me sorprendería lo más mínimo si fuera Fuhrer ahora." La sonrisa se amplió, y Ed frunció el ceño. "Sin embargo no cambia el hecho de que él es un bastardo, y tu también."

Mustang se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa sincera. "Muy descarado con sus opiniones, ¿no es así?" Antes de que Ed pudiera contestar, el otro hombre asintió con la cabeza hacia la ventana. "Parece que hemos llegado."

Edward parpadeó y miró por la ventana, mirando cómo el tren llegaba a la estación. Boston. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba allí, excepto que él había tenido la necesidad de salir de Nueva York. Lo último que quería era estar atrapado en esa ciudad durante otro invierno, incluso si estaba enfrascado en algo con cabos sueltos. No había nada prometedor por el momento que no hubiera perseguido ya. Así que, por un capricho de la mañana había decidido hacer las maletas e ir a otro lugar. Él no había decidido aún a donde hasta que había llegado a la estación de tren.

Se levantó y cogió su maleta desde donde la había escondido debajo del asiento, esperando hasta que el vagón se despejara un poco antes de seguir su camino fuera del tren con Mustang detrás de él. El choque repentino de aire frío cuando salió a la plataforma le cogió por sorpresa, apretando su abrigo a su alrededor. Edward hizo una pausa, sintiéndose un poco perdido. Esta era la primera vez que se encontraba en Boston y no estaba muy seguro de a dónde iba.

Mustang pareció darse cuenta de su vacilación, lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo fuera de la plataforma hacia la terminal, inclinándose para que pudiera hacerse oír por encima del ruido. "¿En dónde te piensas quedar?" le preguntó.

Ed se quedó mirando el suelo encerado y luego levantó la mirada encogiéndose de hombros. "No había pensado en eso en realidad." Eso le valió una ceja levantada y en un arranque de infantilismo Edward sacó la lengua al hombre mayor. "Salí de improviso, ¡no me mires así!"

Mustang sonrió socarronamente y Edward frunció el ceño, por un momento considerando patear al otro hombre. Bien fuerte. "Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres."

Ed parpadeó, sin saber que había escuchado bien. "¿Eh?"

"Decía que puedes quedarte conmigo si gustas", repitió Mustang, llevándolo hacia otro conjunto de escaleras y manteniendo abierta la puerta a Edward mientras volvían a salir al frío aire de octubre. "Tengo suficiente espacio para un invitado, y honestamente," miró a Edward y sonrió. "Me has dejado con curiosidad."

"¿ Tan curioso que estás dispuesto a llevar un extraño a tu casa? Podría estar mintiendo ya sabes." Edward se pateó mentalmente. Así se hace, imbécil. Te ofreció un lugar gratis para quedarte y discutes con él. Eres un genio.

"Tal vez", dijo Mustang, dándole una mirada de soslayo. "¿Te diste cuenta de que me llamaste 'Coronel' cuatro veces mientras me estabas contando tu historia? Bueno, tres. Una vez creo que fue 'Coronel Bastardo'." Sonrió.

Desconcertado, Edward ladeó la cabeza y trató de recordar. ¿Realmente había…? Se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una media sonrisa. "Lo siento. Supongo que no estaba pensando."

"Lo sé," dijo Mustang sin mirarlo, escaneando la calle en busca de algo. Después de un momento miró a Edward. "Eso es lo que, entre otras cosas, me convenció de que no me estabas contando solamente un cuento".

Edward estaba a punto de preguntar cuáles eras esas otras cosas cuando un coche negro se detuvo junto a ellos. Un hombre mayor salió, asintiendo con la cabeza a Mustang. "¿Entonces?" dijo luego mirando a Ed. "¿Qué dices?"

Mirando hacia sus zapatos, Edward consideraba. Quedarse con el coronel _que no era El coronel_ sería extraño, por así decirlo. Frunció el ceño, su mente trabajaba frenéticamente. Existía la posibilidad de que este Mustang y el que conocía estuvieran conectados de alguna manera. De hecho, él estaría dispuesto a apostar por ello. Lo que significaba que podría ser capaz de aprovechar esa relación para llegar a casa de alguna manera. Era una apuesta arriesgada, lo sabía, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Además, ¿quién iba a decir que no a un lugar gratis donde dormir? Edward se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "¿Por qué no?"

Mustang parecía contento por esto. Abrió la puerta del coche para Ed, que se deslizó en el asiento de atrás, guardando su maleta a sus pies. La puerta se cerró de golpe y Mustang se subió en el otro lado. Una vez instalados, le hizo una seña al conductor. "Este es Evan. Evan este es Edward Elric, él va a quedarse con nosotros durante un tiempo".

El hombre le asintió educadamente, sin apartar la vista de la carretera mientras se alejaba de la estación de tren. "Un placer señor Elric."

"Ed, por favor." Dijo automáticamente. Odiaba ser llamado señor Elric. Ese era su padre no él.

"Evan está pendiente de mí ¿verdad?" dijo Mustang.

Hubo un largo suspiro de sufrimiento desde el asiento delantero, y Edward sonrió. Conocía ese suspiro. Lo había escuchado de Hawkeye en numerosas ocasiones. Era el suspiro que se preguntaba cómo uno podía aguantar a cierto pelinegro ególatra. "Hago lo que puedo, señor." Mustang sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Edward, que se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa. El buen humor del hombre era contagioso. Tal vez él no era del todo el Bastardo Roy Mustang que él conocía.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, y Edward volvió su atención al mundo fuera de la ventana. La llovizna constante que lo había seguido desde Nueva York parecía dar tregua, se dio cuenta, a pesar de que las nubes todavía colgaban oscuras y pesadas en el cielo. Incluso en la luz gris, los árboles eran deslumbrantes sombras rojas y doradas, una súbita ráfaga de viento que arrancaba las hojas de sus ramas mientras observaba.

Edward miró a Mustang y luego de nuevo por la ventana. No estaba seguro aún de lo que tendría que hacer para usar la conexión entre los dos. Estaba bastante seguro de que iba a necesitar la ayuda de _este_ Mustang para hacerlo, aunque no creía que fuera a ser tan difícil convencer al hombre. Ya parecía genuinamente curioso sobre todo el asunto. Ed sonrió a nada en particular, de repente se sentía mejor de lo que había estado en años. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, finalmente estaba tras de algo.

Obviamente no estaba lejos la casa de Mustang, porque después de sólo unos minutos, el coche se detuvo en la entrada de una gran finca. Edward se quedó boquiabierto, volviéndose a mirar al hombre de pelo oscuro. "¿Vives _aquí_?" -preguntó incrédulo.

La pregunta fue recibida con una sonrisa socarrona. "Yo te dije que tenía mucho espacio."

Edward rodó sus ojos. "Un poquito subestimado, creo. ¿Cuántas personas viven en esa monstruosidad?" Monstruosidad era realmente la única palabra para la enorme casa, decidió Ed y se asomó por la ventana. Tenía una ligera sospecha de que alguien podría perderse allí y morir de hambre antes de encontrar la salida.

"Cinco."

"Cinco" repitió Ed rotundamente, volviéndose a mirar al otro hombre, que parecía divertido por su reacción. "Tienes que estar bromeando Mustang. Qué fantástico desperdicio de espacio".

Un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa elegante. "Yo, Evan, la sirvienta, el cocinero, y Kara. Evan opina que debería casarme y tener una legión de niños para llenar el lugar un poco", dijo con una sonrisa irónica. "Ya que no va a suceder en el futuro previsible, mantenemos la mayor parte de la casa cerrada."

Edward trató de imaginar a Roy Mustang como un hombre de familia, pero no pudo. Era una idea demasiado extraña. "¿Quién es Kara?" preguntó mientras el coche frenaba.

"Mi sobrina" dijo Mustang, asintiendo en agradecimiento a Evan cuando el hombre mayor abría la puerta. Edward no se molestó en esperar a que el hombre fuera a su lado, odiaba que la gente hiciera cosas por él. Cogió su maleta, abrió la puerta y salió cerrando tras de sí, yendo a donde estaba Mustang, sin dejar de mirar el edificio que se cernía sobre él. Demonios, sí que era una casa enorme.

"¿Ella está de visita?" le preguntó Ed, siguiendo al otro hombre por el camino.

Mustang negó con la cabeza. "No. Sus padres murieron en un accidente el año pasado" suspiró luciendo triste de repente y Ed se sintió incómodo. Él no tenía la intención de tropezar en territorio extraño. Después de un momento Mustang sacudió la cabeza y sonrió levemente. "Tenerla por aquí sin duda hace la cosa más llevadera."

Como si fuera una señal, hubo un chillido feliz cuando una masa borrosa de pelo negro corrió por el costado del edificio y se pegó a la pierna de Mustang. Ed sonrió mientras la mancha borrosa se reveló en una niña, de cuatro, tal vez cinco años de edad, sonriendo hacia su tío y balbuceando alegremente. Ella estaba prácticamente cubierta en barro de la cabeza a los pies, pero eso no parecía molestar a Mustang en lo más mínimo cuando él la cargó, apoyando a la niña contra su cadera. "No le causaste demasiada molestia a Emily mientras yo no estaba, ¿verdad?"

"¡No!" dijo ella alegremente, luciendo esa mirada inocente de un niño que había, de hecho, cometido una gran travesura, pero sin duda nunca lo admitiría.

"Ha sido un terror absoluto", Ed miró hacia arriba para ver una regordeta mujer de mediana edad aparecer por la esquina. Ella sonrió a la niña con evidente afecto, luego suspiró con exasperación. "Oh Kara, estás dejándolo absolutamente asqueroso."

Ella alargó las manos para tomar a la niña, pero Mustang hizo caso omiso con una sonrisa. "No me importa, siempre puedo cambiarme más adelante. Da la bienvenida a nuestro invitado, Kara".

Edward sonrió mientras unos brillantes ojos verdes se volvieron hacia él. Ella se aferró a Mustang y sonrió tímidamente a Ed. "Hola".

"Hola" respondió él, ampliando la sonrisa cuando ella trató de esconderse detrás de los hombros de su tío. Era una linda niña.

Ella lo miró por un momento desde la seguridad de los brazos de su tío antes de voltearse hacia Mustang y diciendo en un susurro. "Ella es bonita".

Edward se retractó de su evaluación anterior. Ella ya _no_ era tan linda. Él gruñó, tanto al comentario como a la risa sorprendida de Mustang. Tomando una respiración profunda, Ed se dijo a sí mismo que ella era sólo una niña y no sabía nada. El hecho de que su cabello fuera largo no quería decir que luciera como chica. ¿O sí? Él le frunció el ceño a la niña, que estaba mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre él y su tío, confundida.

Mustang se volvió hacia él y sonrió ampliamente. "Edward es un chico, cariño."

"Oh". Kara volvió a mirar a Edward pensativa, quien se recordaba a sí mismo que eso de matar niños era generalmente muy mal visto. Después de un momento, ella sonrió y le anunció: "Igual eres bonito".

Ed la miró fijamente. "Um". Miró a Mustang, cuyos hombros temblaban de una risa contenida, luego de vuelta a la niña en sus brazos. "Gracias," dijo él no muy seguro de si tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto.

Ella parecía contenta con eso, Mustang se la pasó de regreso a la mujer. "¿Emily puedes asearla?" Volvió a mirar a Edward mientras ella desaparecía dentro de la casa, con una amplia sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

"Deja de reírte de mí bastardo" gruñó Ed, y como si fuera posible, la sonrisa sólo creció.

"Yo no soñaría con eso".

* * *

**Hermi Black**

**N/T**: Esta es mi primera traducción y me encuentro emocionada ya que la historia que acaban de leer me cautivo y me enamoro de inmediato, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute. Agradezco de nuevo a MaryLover mi beta por su apoyo y consejos de experiencia ( ella tiene maravillosas traducciones que me motivaron e inspiraron a hacer esta, 1000% recomendadas, especialmente Returning Echoes y Full Circle)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Esta es una traducción del maravilloso fic de Arathe. FMA no me pertenece por desgracia. Y todos los personajes son propiedades ya sea de Hiromu Arakawa o de la propia Arathe.

**N/T**: Muchas gracias todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capítulo, aquí les traigo el segundo, sorry por tardar he estado algo ocupada, prometo no tardar…espero. Agradezco de nuevo a MaryLover mi beta por ayudarme en la traducción del capítulo.

* * *

:Capítulo 2:

:Transición:

Edward se dio la vuelta y enterró su rostro en la almohada, flotando entre el sueño y la conciencia sin estar realmente en uno u otro. Le tomó un momento a su adormilada mente averiguar qué le había despertado. Tenía frío. No, no frío, se estaba congelando. La parte racional de su mente le sugirió que rectificara la situación antes de que él se congelara hasta morir. La parte cansada y de mal humor de su mente educadamente le dijo a la otra parte que cerrara la puta boca y lo dejara dormir. Edward se inclinaba a estar de acuerdo con la segunda parte, pero la primera no iba a ceder y en contra de su voluntad, se despertó.

"Maldita sea", murmuró, buscando las mantas que debía haber tirado en algún momento de la noche. Tal vez si no pensara demasiado todavía podría volver a dormir. El mundo, sin embargo, parecía tener otros planes para él. Renunciando a su búsqueda a ciegas, Ed se sentó y se frotó los ojos con un bostezo soñoliento.

Las mantas, descubrió, de alguna manera se habían caído por completo de la cama y yacían en amontonadas en el suelo. Las miró enfurecido durante unos minutos. Culpando su despertar tan prematuro a esos molestos pedazos de tela. No iba a venir disculpa alguna de todas formas y volvió a bostezar, balanceando sus piernas a un lado y haciendo una mueca cuando su pie desnudo entró en contacto con el suelo frío. Tropezó con las mantas y las recogió, arrojándolas sobre la cama.

Un vistazo por la ventana confirmó que, en efecto, ninguna persona sana estaría despierta todavía alrededor. Con un suspiro, Edward trató de encontrar una camisa, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que su ropa no estaba donde él la dejó. Una mirada rápida por la habitación reveló que sus ropas habían desaparecido por completo, dejándole sólo los pantalones de pijama con los que había dormido. Con un gruñido de fastidio, decidió que estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse. La preocupación no comenzaría hasta después de la primera taza de café.

Café. Sintiéndose un poco animado por la idea, Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado y lo ató en una cola rápida. Deslizándose por el pasillo, se detuvo, algo captó su atención. ¿Era tocino eso que olía? Su estómago gruñó en feliz afirmación y Ed, sin necesitar mayor insistencia, hizo una parada rápida para hacer sus necesidades y luego siguió el aroma celestial hasta el pequeño comedor con un mínimo de dificultad y sólo dos giros equivocados.

Mustang ya se había levantado y vestido, el periódico en una mano y un pedazo de tostada en la otra. Levantó la vista cuando entró Ed, levantando las cejas ante el estado de desnudez de su invitado. Edward se dio cuenta de esto, y agradeció que estuviera demasiado cansado como para avergonzarse de ello. "Buenos días", dijo Mustang cuando Ed se dejó caer en una silla.

Golpeando su cabeza en la mesa con un golpe sordo, Ed gruñó, "Café primero, conversación después."

Mustang se rió entre dientes, empujando su taza hacia el joven. "Tómalo, voy a servirme otro".

Edward cogió la taza con un murmullo de gracias, sentándose y tomando un largo trago. Estaba caliente, y le quemó un poco en el camino al tragar, pero no le importó. Terminó el café rápidamente y dejó la taza, sintiéndose un poco más humano. Un poco. Arrastrarse de regreso a la cama hasta el mediodía probablemente haría maravillas, pero en realidad en estos momentos no era una opción. Ed suspiró. "Lo necesitaba".

"Me di cuenta". Mustang dobló el periódico y lo puso a un lado. "No eres muy madrugador que digamos"

"No," dijo Edward, haciendo una mueca. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Sólo las seis y media." Ed saltó cuando la respuesta llegó desde detrás de él, Evan apareció de la nada con dos tazas de café y un plato en la mano. El hombre era como un fantasma, nunca estaba ahí hasta que lo necesitaban, y Ed juraría que no le había visto ni una vez ir o venir. Evan no se inmutó en su estado de desnudez o en su automail, poniendo un plato y una taza de café en la mesa frente a él y pasando el otro a Mustang.

"Ojalá no hubiera preguntado," gruñó Edward, agradeciendo a Evan. Si despertar tan temprano estaba mal en muchos niveles, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a que lo alimenten.

"Pido disculpas por sus ropas Edward." Dijo Evan. "Me las llevé para lavar, no lo esperaba levantado tan temprano. Las tendrá de vuelta en su habitación para el momento en que haya terminado con el desayuno."

Ah, eso explicaba todo. "No hay problema, sobreviviré". Era muy extraño que la gente haga las cosas por él. Se preguntó cómo los ricos se acostumbraban sin sentirse culpables. "Uh, puedo lavar mi propia ropa y hacer otras cosas. Quiero decir, no quiero ser una molestia y tú ..." se calló al ver la expresión en la cara de ofendido el anciano. "A menos que no te importe," terminó débilmente

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Evan inmediatamente, cogiendo la taza vacía de la mesa. "No es una molestia en absoluto."

Hubo una risita desde el otro lado de la mesa, y Ed volteó para ver a Mustang que lo miraba divertido. "Nunca sugieras que Evan no puede hacerse cargo de las cosas", aconsejó, sonriendo detrás de su café. "Toma su trabajo muy en serio."

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y un bostezo, Edward se guardó ese consejo y volvió para darle a su desayuno la atención que tanto merecía. Mustang apartó su plato y lo miró en silencio, tomando su café de a pocos. Una vez que Ed había terminado de comer, dijo: "Sabes, ese brazo tuyo es verdaderamente extraordinario. Funciona igual de bien que uno de verdad. Nunca he visto nada igual."

"¿Esto?" preguntó Edward, haciendo un gesto con la mano de automail. "Esto es basura. Deberías ver lo que mi mecánica podía hacer. _Eso_ era un automail de calidad". Suspiró. Lo que no daría por tener su viejo automail de regreso, y no este lento y reconstruido pedazo de mierda que tenía ahora. Por lo menos no había tenido que hacerlo mucho más grande a causa de que había crecido un poco. Muy poco, pensó con amargura. Con unos pocos ajustes había sido capaz de hacer un reemplazo del brazo y la pierna, pero si tuviera que reemplazar los herrajes para cualquiera de los dos, no tendría la misma suerte. "Es una tienda pequeña en el medio de la nada, pero los Rockbell hacer los mejores automails de por ahí."

"Entonces, es común ver miembros como ése."

Ed se encogió de hombros. "Más o menos. Hubo un montón de personas que perdieron miembros en la guerra, algunos los perdieron a través de la alquimia como yo. Incluso hay personas que voluntariamente sustituyen sus brazos con automail para hacerse más fuertes, pero eso es una estupidez si me preguntas. "

"Increíble", dijo Mustang, sacando un reloj de bolsillo y revisándolo con un suspiro. "Me gustaría poder quedarme y hablar más, pero tengo una reunión con uno de mis socios de negocios en media hora." No se veía particularmente emocionado. "Espero estar de vuelta al mediodía. Hasta entonces, siéntete libre en echar un vistazo alrededor, explorar un poco".

"Muy bien. ¿Diviértete?" Ed ofreció, sonriendo cuando Mustang resopló y giró los ojos. Al parecer, las reuniones de negocios no eran su idea de un buen momento. Con un adiós con la mano Mustang había desaparecido, Edward tomó una solitaria pieza de tocino sobrante del plato abandonado. Comió lentamente, pensando qué hacer.

Un baño primero, decidió. Con suerte, su ropa ya habría vuelto a aparecer, así tendría algo que ponerse después de lavarse. Entonces Edward vería si podía pedir un poco de papel y una pluma a Evan y empezar a trabajar en ideas para llevarlo a casa. Suspiró. Eso probablemente iba a ser mucho ensayo y error, ya que no tenía nada con qué trabajar, pero quería tener algo que mostrarle a Mustang cuando abordara el tema con él, aunque fueran sólo teorías.

Hubo un repentino tirón en la pierna de su pantalón, Edward miró hacia abajo y vio a Kara de pie junto a su silla, el pelo revuelto y vestida con un camisón rosa. ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta allí? Kara se frotó los ojos soñolientos, y cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía toda su atención, le preguntó: "¿Dónde está el tío Roy?"

"Se fue a una reunión," le dijo Edward. Ella parecía un poco molesta por la noticia, y Ed añadió: "Pero dijo que iba a estar en casa a mediodía."

"Oh". Ella se quedó pensando por un momento. "Tengo hambre".

Ed parpadeó ante el repentino cambio de tema. "Um". Sin estar seguro de qué hacer, miró a su alrededor, pero nada le era de ayuda. "¿Sabes dónde está la cocina?" , preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza bostezando.

"De acuerdo entonces," Ed se levanto y cargó a la niña, balanceándola sobre sus hombros y sonriendo ante el chillido de alegría. "Vamos a buscarte el desayuno."

"¿Cómo es que tu brazo es así?" preguntó ella, empujando su automail con un dedo pequeño. "Esta frio".

"Bueno," dijo Ed lentamente, tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de explicárselo a una niña. "Mi brazo real se cayó, por lo que tuve que reemplazarlo por uno de metal."

"¿Se cayó?" Repitió, y Ed sonrió interiormente ante su tono horrorizado. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, hice algo muy malo, y ese fue mi castigo", le dijo Ed, ese era más o menos el caso, al menos con su pierna. No creía que la niña realmente entendería si trataba de explicarle todo el asunto de Al .

"Si hago algo malo, ¿mi brazo se caerá también?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Nah. Eso sólo ocurre si tú haces algo _realmente _malo. Además, eres una buena chica, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto," asintió Kara, aunque no sonó del todo convincente observó Ed con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien niña, ¿a dónde vamos?" Kara le señaló una puerta pequeña, que Edward no había notado antes. La cocina, descubrió, estaba sólo a un corto pasillo y dos puertas de distancia. Hizo una nota mental para recordarlo y así pudiera encontrarla por su cuenta más tarde.

Un hombre pequeño y delgado levantó la vista al entrar, les sonrió y volvió a su tarea de cortar papas. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes dos?" preguntó, con un leve acento en sus palabras que Edward no pudo identificar.

Ed retiró a Kara de sus hombros y la puso de nuevo en pie. " Aquí la enana dice que tiene hambre."

El hombre dejó caer las papas en rodajas en un tazón y puso su cuchillo a un lado, mirando a Kara con una espesa ceja levantada. "Así que es eso, ¿Y qué le gustaría Señorita Kara?"

"¡Huevos!" dijo ella alegremente.

"Entonces huevos tendrás", le dijo con una sonrisa. Hizo un gesto a la niña para que se sentara en la silla que acababa de desocupar, cogiendo el cuchillo y las papas en rodajas y poniéndolas sobre la mesa. Sin volverse, el hombre dijo: "Debe haber algunos huevos en el mostrador que hay detrás de ti Ed, ¿podrías pasármelos?" Edward lo hizo, un poco sorprendido, tanto por el tono amable y familiar como el hecho de que el hombre ya sabía su nombre. Como si leyera su mente, el hombre se limitó a sonreírle por encima del hombro y le dijo: "Evan me contó, si te estás preguntando. Soy Liam, el encargado de alimentar a este esta tropa. Roy se moriría sin mí, ¿verdad que sí gatita? " dijo, dando un codazo a Kara.

Ella soltó una risita y asintió. "Liam dice que el Tío Roy no sabe cocinar", le informó a Edward, rodando una papa abandonada entre sus manos, la rodaba a un lado y otro.

"Traté de enseñarle una vez, pero es un caso perdido, ese tipo. Quemó la sopa. ¡Sopa!" Liam levantó las manos teatralmente y Ed sonrió. "Un desastre tras otro con ese hombre, lo juro. Al final tuve que prohibirle entrar a la cocina después de que casi quemó todo el lugar", dijo Liam, apuntando a unas chamuscadas marcas en la pared cerca de la estufa.

"De alguna manera, realmente no me sorprende", dijo Edward muy divertido. Este Roy Mustang quizá no fuera el Alquimista de Fuego, pero aparentemente se las arregló para quemar las cosas bastante bien.

" Voy a empezar, ¿aún con hambre? " le preguntó Liam, rompiendo los huevos en una sartén.

"Estoy bien, gracias", dijo Ed. Entonces, un pensamiento se le ocurrió. "Supongo que sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Evan, ¿verdad?" Liam asintió con la cabeza en una alegre afirmación, señalando detrás de Edward con una espátula.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Edward?"

Bueno, eso estaba empezando a ser francamente espeluznante, decidió Ed, cuando al volverse encontró a Evan hurgando en la despensa detrás de él. Sabía a _ciencia cierta_ que el hombre no estaba ahí hacía un minuto. "Uh, me preguntaba si mi ropa ya está lista"

"Sí," dijo Evan, terminando lo que estaba haciendo y cerrando la puerta de la despensa. "Están limpias y lo están esperando en su habitación."

"Gracias. Supongo que me podrías indicar la dirección correcta para un baño, ¿verdad?" Él tiró de su cola de caballo con una sonrisa triste. "Estoy hecho un desastre".

"Por supuesto, sígame", dijo Evan, saliendo sin esperar una respuesta.

"¡Adiós Ed!" Llamó Kara , despidiéndose con la mano. Él le sonrió y se despidió, corriendo tras de Evan.

El hombre lo condujo a un cuarto no muy lejos de la habitación de huéspedes que estaba usando. "Debería de haber todo lo que necesita en su interior. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?"

"En realidad, sí," dijo Edward, recordando sus planes de antes. "Imagino que puedo pedir un poco de papel y algo con qué escribir. Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que Mustang vuelva."

"Por supuesto. Estarán esperándolo después de que haya terminado su baño."

"Gracias," dijo Ed, y Evan sólo inclinó la cabeza y desapareció por el pasillo. Edward se le quedó viendo por un momento. Tenía la impresión de que por alguna razón no le caía bien al hombre, a pesar de que los otros habían sido bastante amables. Resolvió en preguntarle a Mustang sobre ello más tarde, Ed volvió a su habitación, y fiel a la palabra, encontró todo lo que necesitaba.

Una media hora más tarde Ed se encontraba limpio, más feliz, y más despierto. Después de arreglarse, hizo su camino de regreso a su habitación, trenzando el cabello húmedo mientras lo hacía. Había una pila de papel blanco y un lápiz en la mesa esperando por él como había prometido. Quizás Evan no lo quisiera mucho, pero eso no le impidió hacer las cosas.

Ed cogió el lápiz, golpeando la punta contra su pierna mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Realmente era un buen día, ni rastro de la lluvia y las nubes que habían sido tan frecuentes el día anterior. Valdría la pena llevar sus cosas afuera, buscar un lugar donde sentarse y trabajar un poco en el aire fresco cuando todavía estaba lo suficientemente cálido.

Edward recogió los papeles y bajó las escaleras, agarrando su abrigo y zapatos de donde los había dejado junto a la puerta y salió a la mañana crujiente y fresca. Protegiéndose los ojos contra el brillo inesperado, Edward hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor. Había un grupo de árboles en todo el lado norte de la casa que parecían prometedor, resplandecientes aun con los tonos brillantes del otoño. Edward comenzó a caminar hacía ese lugar, metiendo los papeles bajo su barbilla y poniéndose su chaqueta.

Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies, Edward iba de árbol en árbol, buscando uno que se adaptara a sus propósitos. No pasó mucho tiempo, y pronto Ed se encontró frente a un gran y tosco árbol para escalar, con una perfecta rama a mitad de camino con su nombre en él. Enrollando el montón de papeles y poniéndolos en su bolsillo, Edward sonrió y se deslizó por la primera rama, subiendo al viejo árbol retorcido como si hubiera nacido para ello.

Una vez que llegó a su rama se sentó con un suspiro de felicidad, desplazándose un poco hasta que se acomodó con la espalda apoyada en el tronco. Edward se quedó sentado así por un largo rato, contento de ver que las hojas se mecían en la brisa, una o dos de ellas de vez en cuando se separaban de sus compañeras y caían al suelo. Se encontraba en un estado de ánimo mejor del que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Sacó el papel de su bolsillo y sacó el lápiz de donde lo había escondido detrás de la oreja. Finalmente, _finalmente _había dado con algo.

Una voz en el fondo de su mente le susurró que no había garantía de que fuera a funcionar, no había garantía de que incluso pudiera funcionar. Edward ignoró esa voz. Tenía un presentimiento, una sensación visceral de que si podía averiguar el cómo, iba a ser capaz de utilizar a este Mustang para llegar a casa. Los años de experiencia le habían enseñado que sus corazonadas eran por lo general ciertas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la alquimia. El truco sería conseguir que funcione el tiempo suficiente para tener todo hecho, pero Edward se basaba en la conexión entre ambos para hacerse cargo de ese problema.

Descansando la pila de papel contra su rodilla, golpeó el lápiz en su nariz por un momento, pensando. Lo mejor era empezar con lo básico y trabajar desde allí , decidió. Se encorvó y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí arriba?"

Edward ignoró la pregunta, porque no quería perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Agitó una mano vagamente para detener cualquier pregunta adicional y terminó lo que estaba escribiendo, con el lápiz contra el papel. Leyéndolo de nuevo otra vez, asintió satisfecho. Recogiendo el block de notas, Ed sacó las piernas por encima de la rama, mirando hacia abajo para encontrar a Mustang mirando hacia sonrió al otro hombre. "Me gustan los árboles. Me ayudan a pensar."

Mustang resopló. "No pensarás mucho cuando te caigas y te rompas el cuello."

Ed levantó las cejas con aire ausente ordenando sus notas con cierto orden. "¿Detecto preocupación por mi bienestar?"

"Más preocupación por cómo voy a explicar a la policía cómo alguien llegó a matarse tontamente en mi propiedad."

Girando los ojos, Ed dijo secamente: "Estoy conmovido Mustang. En serio." Se inclinó y puso una mano sobre su corazón. "Justo aquí".

Los labios se contrajeron en una sonrisa, Mustang sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "¿Vas a bajar? Liam tiene el almuerzo esperando".

Ante la mención de los alimentos, Edward se dio cuenta de que tenia, de hecho, bastante hambre. Se apresuró a juntar el resto de sus notas, una página se deslizó de las otras por la prisa. Ed intentó agarrarla pero falló, mirando sin poder hacer nada, ya que cayó al suelo. "Mierda. ¿Puedes agarrar eso?"

Mustang lo hizo, mirando el papel con curiosidad mientras Ed bajaba del árbol más rápido de lo que era probablemente seguro. Aterrizó suavemente al lado del otro hombre, que le pasó el papel. Un rápido vistazo le mostró uno de los círculos que había elaborado, y lo metió de nuevo con los otros. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" le preguntó de repente.

"Emily te vio salir más temprano", dijo Mustang, mirando las notas en la mano de Edward. "¿Qué era eso?" preguntó, señalando.

"Círculos de Alquimia" dijo Ed, enrollando todo y metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Mustang asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo. Edward le había dado un breve resumen sobre la alquimia la noche anterior, y el hombre se había enganchado muy bien teniendo en cuenta que hacía dos días él nunca había oído hablar de ella. "¿Para qué sirve?"

"En realidad, quería hablar contigo acerca de eso", dijo Ed, decidiendo que era un buen momento como cualquier otro, y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa. "Creo que es posible que puedas ayudarme a llegar a casa, y me preguntaba si estarías dispuesto a ayudarme a intentarlo."

Mustang asintió lentamente. "Pensé que podrías pedirlo. Me parece que el hecho de que existe un Roy Mustang, tanto aquí como allá es demasiado extraño para ser una coincidencia."

"Sí," dijo Edward, metiendo el lápiz detrás de la oreja. "Los dos están conectados de alguna manera, no lo dudo. Con tu ayuda, podría ser capaz de utilizar esa conexión para uh ... pedir un aventón a casa, más o menos. Aunque podría tomar un tiempo antes de descubrir lo que tenemos que hacer, . ¿Me ayudarías? "

Mustang se detuvo de pronto, mirando hacia el cielo por un largo rato. Asintió para sí mismo, y luego miró a Edward, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. "Voy a ayudar con en todo lo que necesites. Sólo dime lo que tengo que hacer."

* * *

**Hermi Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Esta es una traducción del maravilloso fic de Arathe. FMA no me pertenece por desgracia. Y todos los personajes son propiedades ya sea de Hiromu Arakawa o de la propia Arathe.

**N/T**: Aquí les traigo la continuación de este hermoso fic, espero que hayan pasado una excelente Navidad y un maravilloso Año Nuevo, espero que este año esté lleno de alegría y éxito para todos ustedes. Nuevamente agradezco a MaryLover mi beta por ayudarme en la traducción del capítulo.

:Capitulo 3:

:Momento Crucial:

Edward cuidadosamente conectaba la última línea, rascándose distraídamente la nariz con su mano libre, añadiendo más a la colección de polvo de tiza en su cara y en su cabello. Terminado. Se sentó sobre sus talones y contempló su obra con ojo crítico. Era perfecto, decidió después de un largo rato. Por supuesto, que eso no era garantía de que realmente _haría_ algo, pero él quería asegurarse de que las fallas se debieran a otras razones y no por un error en el círculo.

Miró a Mustang, que estaba sentado en el escritorio del almacén que habían convertido en laboratorio de alquimia. Mustang no estaba mirándolo, en lugar de eso estudiaba el círculo con curiosidad. Edward se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca cuando sus músculos protestaron por el movimiento repentino después de haber estado agachado en una misma posición durante mucho tiempo. Se limpió las manos en los pantalones y dejó la tiza a un lado, estirándose.

Mustang había sido muy complaciente en las semanas siguientes a su acuerdo para ayudar a Ed a volver a casa. Todo lo que pedía lo conseguía sin cuestionar, no es que realmente se necesitara mucho. El invierno había llegado de repente con gigantesca ventisca de nieve a principios de noviembre, dejándolos en efecto incomunicados. Mustang había convertido el almacén ese fin de semana para que Ed pudiera tener un lugar para trabajar, un lugar para guardar su creciente montaña de notas, y un sitio para hacer pruebas para cuando realmente las cosas estuvieran listas.

Tal vez era sólo porque era _Mustang,_ pero la fácil conformidad lo hacía un poco sospechoso. Ed era devoto del refrán 'a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente', pero todo esto le parecía un poco extraño, y había algo que tenía que preguntar antes de que comenzaran a experimentar en serio. "Hey ¿Mustang?"

"Roy", corrigió inmediatamente, levantando la vista del círculo que estudiaba. "¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que me llames Roy antes de que finalmente empieces a hacerlo?" .

Ed hizo una mueca. "Roy", dijo lentamente, el nombre se sintió muy ajeno a su boca. Nunca se acostumbraría a él. Nunca. "Gah, eso es raro."

"No me importa", dijo Roy suavemente. "Si me llamas Mustang una vez más, te voy a estrangular. Considéralo instinto de supervivencia".

Edward rodó sus ojos. "Está bien. Como sea, quería preguntarte algo. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? -preguntó, señalando vagamente la habitación. "Quiero decir, has sido muy complaciente... acerca de esto, teniendo en cuenta lo loco que pudiera parecer para ti. No es que no esté agradecido, es simplemente extraño la forma cómo has estado tan dispuesto a ayudar desde el principio. " Edward hizo una pausa, luego suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que sólo quiero saber por qué."

"Muy bien", dijo Roy, mordiéndose el labio con aire ausente. Quedándose en silencio durante un largo momento antes de decir: "Es extraño, realmente. Desde el momento en que te vi en el tren, algo sólo... hizo clic en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que podrías estar mintiendo, o fueras alguien en quien no pudiera confiar." Frunció el ceño, pateando la pata de la mesa con cuidado. "No estoy realmente seguro de cómo explicarlo. Simplemente lo sé. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, sé que eres alguien digno de ayuda. Lo sé desde el momento en que te conocí. Debe sonar extraño, pero ", negó con la cabeza. "Así son las cosas. No tengo ni idea por qué, pero así es."

Edward se sonrojó ligeramente, poniendo su peso en una pierna y luego en la otra, incómodo. No esperaba algo como eso realmente. Esperaba Algo más entre líneas como, "Soy rico y excéntrico, ¿por qué no?" tal vez. "Oh. Um, bueno, supongo que con eso basta, ¿verdad?

Roy le sonrió, ojos oscuros bailando con diversión ante su incomodidad. "Supongo que sí". Parpadeó, cambiando su expresión abruptamente. "No crees que tenga algo que ver con ese coronel tuyo, ¿verdad?"

"Él no es _mi_ coronel", espetó Ed, luego hizo una pausa mientras captaba las palabras que había dicho. ¿El coronel? No había pensado en eso. "No lo sé. Digo, supongo que podría, pero eso en realidad no suena como algo que él dijera sobre mí", sonrió con ironía, "Él me volvía loco, y no creo que confiara en mí de la misma manera como me lanzaba burlas"

"Bueno", dijo Roy, dando golpecitos a sus labios con los dedos, pensativo. "Teniendo en cuenta lo pequeño que eres, me imagino que probablemente podría lanzarte muy lejos si se lo proponía."

"¡A quién llamas tan pequeño que tendría que estar de puntillas para mirar una mota de polvo!" gritó Ed, lanzando lo que más cerca tenía a la mano - que resultó ser un pedazo de tiza – al hombre.

Roy se agachó fácilmente bajo el proyectil, sonriendo. "¿Yo dije eso?" -preguntó inocentemente.

Ed lo miró enfurecido, lo que parecía sólo aumentar su diversión. "Me retracto," gruñó él, "Tu _estas_ canalizado con ese bastardo. Bastardo".

"Lo siento", dijo Roy, la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo. "Aunque, si no hicieras tan divertido el burlarse de ti, probablemente no sucedería tan seguido."

"Cállate", se quejó Ed. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan maldito al respecto? No era _su_ culpa que él fuera tan pequeño. Miró fijo a Roy, quien le devolvió un guiño. Bastardo, bastardo, ¡bastardo! "De todos modos", espetó. "¿Estás…"

Fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta. "¿Ed? ¿Lo olvidaste, verdad?" la pregunta surgió amortiguada desde el otro lado.

Liam. Edward parpadeó y miró por la ventana, el cielo oscuro confirmó que era más tarde de lo que creía. Diablos. "Mierda, lo siento Liam. Bajaré en un minuto." Fue recibido con una risa apagada y pasos que se alejaban. Comenzó a recoger sus notas dispersas, cuidando de no tocar el círculo. "Le prometí a Liam que le ayudaría con la cena de esta noche", explicó a la mirada inquisitiva de Roy. "Todo está listo, podemos hacer un intento esta noche."

"Mm". Roy saltó de su asiento, rodeando el círculo lentamente, con cuidado de no tocar los bordes. Edward había amenazado con lesiones graves si lo hacía, y parecía que Mustang no estaba dispuesto a tentar a la suerte. Se detuvo junto a Ed, mirando hacia el pequeño rubio. "¿Nervioso?" preguntó.

Ed sonrió y negó con la cabeza, saltando sobre sus pies ligeramente. Estaba muy emocionado, no nervioso. "Por supuesto que no. Finalmente estoy _haciendo_ algo, incluso si no funciona la primera vez," miró a Roy. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Aterrorizado", dijo Roy, sonriendo levemente. "Todo esto puede ser algo viejo para ti, pero mi experiencia con todo este hocus pocus ... es limitada. Me preocupa que _vaya_ a funcionar."

Edward lo miró fijamente durante un momento, sorprendido. Mustang había estado tan, pues ... relajado sobre todo el asunto, no se había dado cuenta de que el hombre tuviera algunas dudas en absoluto. "Si no quieres ..." dijo lentamente.

Hubo un sonido metálico cuando Roy pateó la pierna de automail con un bufido. "No seas estúpido. Dije que estaba nervioso, no que me estuviera retractando. Además," dijo él, tirando suavemente de la trenza de Edward: "¿Qué clase de hombre le diría que no a ver la magia en acción ? "

Ed gruñó y tomó su trenza de regreso. Por qué el hombre tenía una fijación con eso de tirar de su cabello, nunca lo sabría. "No es magia." le espetó.

"Alquimia es ciencia, lo sé, lo sé", dijo Roy, agarrando a Ed por los hombros y dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta. "Ve a ayudar a Liam. Voy a terminar de recoger aquí. Y después... puedes mostrarme tu ciencia en acción".

Edward abrió la puerta de la cocina y vio a Liam de espaldas a él. El cocinero estaba peleándose con una olla que era casi tan grande como él, tratando de ponerla en la estufa sin derramar el contenido por todas partes. "Siento llegar tarde", dijo tímidamente, deslizándose adentro y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Liam ganó la batalla con la olla, dejándola sobre la estufa con un mínimo de chapoteo. "No te preocupes por eso Ed," dijo él, volviéndose y limpiándose las manos en el delantal. "Sé que tú y Roy tienden a perder la noción del tiempo cuando están trabajando allá arriba, en lo que sea que hagan." Él arqueó una ceja de repente. "Bueno Señor Ed , usted está hecho un verdadero desastre." Se acercó y comenzó a cepillar el polvo de tiza de los cabellos rubios. "Será mejor que vayas a lavarte primero."

Ed se limitó a sonreír y cumplir, lavando rápidamente la evidencia de su trabajo anterior y regresando para encontrar dos cebollas grandes y un cuchillo esperando por él. Hizo una mueca cuando se dejó caer en la silla. _Odiaba_ cortar cebollas. El olor se pegaba a su mano humana durante días. "¿Sólo las cebollas?" preguntó, arremangándose y empezando a pelar las capas externas.

"Esas, y tengo algunas papas, zanahorias y apio esperando en el mostrador de allí si no te importa", dijo Liam, haciendo un gesto con su propio cuchillo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a atacar un gran pedazo de carne roja.

"No hay problema", dijo Edward, entrecerrando los ojos cuando el olor de las cebollas le empezó a picar los ojos. Se había acostumbrado a ayudar a Liam tan a menudo como le era posible, ya que él era el único en la casa que felizmente aceptó su ofrecimiento de ayuda y Edward tenía que hacer_ algo_ para pagar lo que estaban haciendo por él. Intercambio equivalente y todo eso. Claro que, ser ayudante de cocina no estaba exactamente a la altura de lo que Roy estaba haciendo por él, pero en realidad no había nada más que él pudiera hacer para pagar su deuda. Incluso sugerir ayudar a Evan parecía ser un grave insulto al hombre, y Emily siempre había alegremente rechazado cualquier oferta de ayuda.

No es que le importara pasar tiempo con Liam. Le agradaba el tipo de buena manera, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que era sólo una pulgada más alto que Ed. En serio. Aunque tenía que admitir que por una vez era agradable estar en una habitación con alguien y no sentirse como un enano. Aparte de eso, Liam tenía una personalidad brillante y amistosa que era difícil que no le agradase. "¿Qué vamos a comer,por cierto?"

"Estofado de res", dijo Liam, recogiendo los trozos de carne y vaciándolos en la olla. "Voy a iniciar a hacer los bollos mientras la carne se cocina." Edward terminó con las cebollas, pasándoselas al hombre, poniéndose de pie y tomando las papas del mostrador.

Trabajaron en silencio durante un largo rato, los únicos sonidos que se oían eran del cuchillo de Ed y el agua hirviendo en la olla. Liam terminó los bollos y los puso en el horno para que se cocinen, luego se acercó y se sentó junto a Edward, tomando la mitad de las zanahorias que estaba cortando y comenzando a partirlas él mismo. "Sabes, realmente debería darte las gracias", dijo.

Ed le sonrió. "Hey, no hay problema. Me gusta ayudar cuando puedo."

Liam sonrió y negó con la cabeza: "No es eso. Aunque lo agradezco. Me refiero a Roy."

¿Roy? Edward frunció el ceño y miró al otro hombre. "¿Huh?"

Suspirando, Liam se rascó el bigote. "Bueno", dijo, dejando a un lado las zanahorias e iniciando con el apio "Roy no ha sido el mismo desde que Michael murió. Él era su hermano, el padre de Kara", aclaró, al ver la confusión de Ed. "Los dos eran tan unidos como cualquier persona podría ser. Cuando murió, Roy estaba devastado. Sinceramente, creo que el hecho de que tuviera que cuidar de Kara era lo único que le impidió abstraerse completamente. Y aun así ..." sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

"¿Cómo murieron?" preguntó Ed. Había estado pensando en eso desde que Roy lo había mencionado cuando se conocieron, pero no había querido entrometerse.

"Fuego", dijo Liam. "Se inició en el medio de la noche. Michael y Caroline murieron calcinados, Roy estaba cuidando de Kara esa semana. Una cosa afortunada". Liam se levantó, recogiendo las verduras y tirándolas en la olla, mezclándolas. "La razón por la que te digo esto, es porque él ha estado mejor desde que llegaste. Roy, quiero decir. No lo había visto de tan buen humor en mucho tiempo", se inclinó sobre el mostrador y cruzó los brazos dando a Ed una larga mirada. "No merece sufrir, y quería darte las gracias por haberle ayudado".

Edward miró fijamente. No se había dado cuenta. A veces, Roy tenía una mirada triste, lejana, pero no era a menudo, y la mayor parte del tiempo parecía el mismo bastardo alegre al que Ed se había acostumbrado. Se movió un poco en su sitio. Desde luego, no pensaba que él había tenido algo que ver con eso. "Yo uh... en realidad no he hecho nada".

Liam se río entre dientes. "A veces sólo tener un amigo hace maravillas. Roy se aísla demasiado. En fin," meció la cuchara dramáticamente. "Suficiente de hablar seriamente. Tengo todo a la mano aquí, ¿puedes poner la mesa? Después de eso, eres libre hasta la cena."

Roy ocultó una sonrisa detrás de su servilleta, evitando mirar a Ed a propósito. Se inclinó, oyendo hablar a Emily acerca de su día, y sintió otra sonrisa traidora arrastrándose sobre su cara. Era difícil no sentir los ojos de Edward en él, el pequeño rubio despedazando un bollo en frustración y lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

Edward estaba impaciente por empezar, eso era obvio. Se habían sentado a cenar, y Ed había inhalado su comida a un ritmo increíble, terminó incluso antes de que les terminaran de servir a todos. Había pasado los últimos quince minutos inquieto y con el ceño fruncido a muerte. Sin poder resistir la oportunidad de burlarse del volátil rubio, Roy se había tomado su tiempo, comiendo lentamente y parando a menudo para charlar con los demás. Aunque, para ser honesto, no era sólo para molestar, aunque era ciertamente entretenido ver la reacción de Edward. Su estómago estaba revuelto, y Roy tenía que admitir que estaba un poco más nervioso acerca de las cosas de lo que había admitido más temprano.

Viendo cómo Ed sacaba un tercer bollo de la cesta y empezaba a mutilarlo, Roy sonrió y decidió que era hora de tener piedad del muchacho. "Está bien Edwa…" Fue interrumpido por un accidente repentino a su izquierda, volteó y vio que Kara había tirado su vaso de agua al suelo. Ella estaba sentada completamente inmóvil, mirando el derrame en estado de shock. Después de una rápida verificación para asegurarse de que no se había cortado, miró a Emily. "¿Quieres ir a buscar la escoba, por favor? No quiero que nadie vaya a pisar eso".

Emily asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y se fue. Roy se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa, examinando los daños. Parecía que en su mayoría eran piezas de gran tamaño. Cogió la servilleta y comenzó a secar el agua mientras esperaba a Emily a que volviera con la escoba. "¡Lo siento!" Levantó la vista, encontrando a Kara mirando con ojos afligidos. "¡No fue mi intención!"

"Está bien", le aseguró con una sonrisa. "Los accidentes ocurren".

"¿Mi brazo se va a caer?" preguntó ella, luciendo bastante aterrorizada ante la idea.

Roy parpadeó. ¿De Dónde demonios se le había metido una idea como esa? "¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Ed dijo que cuando haces algo malo, tu brazo se cae," Kara le dijo en voz baja.

"¿Ah sí?" dijo Roy, volviéndose para mirar a Edward, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hundirse debajo de la mesa. Se quedó helado cuando Roy lo miró, ruborizándose ante la mirada inquisitiva y la ceja levantada que recibía. Esto debe ser interesante, pensó Roy, manteniendo su expresión cuidadosamente neutral. "¿Por qué diría algo así, me pregunto?"

"¡Yo no lo hice!" Ed protestó débilmente. "Ella me preguntó por mi automail, y yo le dije que hice algo malo y mi brazo se cayó." Roy levantó ambas cejas ante esto, y Ed hizo una mueca. "¡Yo no dije que eso le fuera a pasar a _ella_!" Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho defensivamente.

Incapaz de mantener la risa fuera de su cara, Roy cedió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza. Edward era realmente algo diferente. "Deberías cuidar lo que le dices a Kara, ella tiene bastante imaginación. Y tú…" se volvió de nuevo a la niña. "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No voy a dejar que tu brazo se caiga."

Kara parecía un poco más calmada por la oferta de protección. "¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo", le aseguró Roy, plantando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Un momento más tarde, Emily volvió con la escoba, y Roy se levantó, estirándose. Miró a Ed, que seguía de mal humor, mirando a nada en particular, y sonrió. "Bueno, Ed. Creo que tú y yo tenemos algo que terminar."

Edward levantó la vista hacia él, el mal humor desapareciéndole como si nunca hubiera existido, aunque hizo un valiente intento de aferrarse a él. "Ya era hora", gruñó, poniéndose de pie.

Roy inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Prefieres esperar hasta mañana? Bueno, si quieres…"

Fue silenciado por un pinchazo agudo en el pecho. "No tientes a tu suerte, Mustang," gruñó Ed.

"Roy", corrigió. Edward murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente como una blasfemia antes de girar y dirigirse a la puerta. Roy se limitó a sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa. Edward ciertamente no era muy refinado, pero había un encanto en él que era difícil que no le agradase. Dio las gracias a Liam por la cena y después siguió al alquimista.

Edward ya estaba paseándose impaciente cuando llegó allí. Su cabeza se levantó cuando Roy entró, saltando sobre sus pies mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta con llave. Los ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos, y Roy sintió que su estómago se revolvía de una manera muy desagradable. Tal vez comer primero no había sido una buena idea. "¿Estás listo?" preguntó Edward.

Mientras que su primer impulso era decir: "No, en realidad no." Roy sospechaba que eso no estaría bien. En su lugar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Ed. Habían hablado sobre esto ya más de mil veces antes, pero Roy sintió la necesidad de volver a escucharlo. "Dime qué hacer."

Agarrándolo de la manga, Edward lo acercó al círculo. Una vez que estuvo donde Ed le quería, el joven se puso de rodillas, con cuidado de no tocar las líneas de tiza, y Roy siguió su ejemplo, dando un respiro profundo que hizo poco para calmar sus nervios. "Muy bien," dijo Ed, de repente concentrado en su trabajo. "Cuando yo te diga, quiero que pongas tus manos en el círculo", apuntó, y Roy asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que entendía. "Después quiero que cierres los ojos y te concentres en el coronel lo mejor que puedas. Déjame el resto a mí."

"Entendido." Roy hizo lo que Edward le había dicho. Coronel Roy Mustang, oficial del ejército de Amestris. Misma altura, misma cara, mismos ojos, cabello corto. Vestía un uniforme azul con guantes blancos con círculos de transmutación cosidos en la parte posterior. Algo mujeriego, y un extraordinario bastardo engreído sin igual. Lo último sospechaba era la opinión de Ed más que nada.

"¿Estás listo?" preguntó Ed.

Roy volvió a respirar profundamente y dijo: " Estoy más preparado que nunca.." Le ofreció una débil sonrisa a Ed, y recibió una agradecida a cambio.

De repente, Ed se acercó más a él, rozando sus hombros. "El contacto físico puede ayudar," ofreció Edward, dándose cuenta de su confusión. "O tal vez no, pero no hará daño." sonrió. "A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡tres!"

Roy se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus manos en el círculo, sintiendo cómo Edward hacía lo mismo a su lado. Cerró los ojos y trató de dejar sus nervios a un lado, trayendo a su mente la imagen que Ed había construido para él sobre el coronel. Algunos pensamientos seguían hurgando en su mente, pero Roy los ignoró lo mejor que pudo, concentrándose sólo en el hombre que estaban tratando de contactar. Sintió un tirón extraño en lo profundo de sus entrañas, pero aparte de eso, no pasó nada. Frunció el ceño en concentración.

Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, antes de oír a Edward suspirar, alejándose y sentándose atrás. "Puedes parar", dijo, sonando un poco desanimado. "Si esto fuera a funcionar ya lo hubiera hecho."

Roy abrió los ojos y se echó hacia atrás. Edward estaba mirando al círculo tristemente, y sintió una oleada de culpa por no haber podido conseguir que funcionara. "Lo siento".

Ed le sonrió con tristeza. "Está bien. Yo la verdad no esperaba que pasara nada, pero esperaba que ..." suspiró y se puso de pie. "¿Pasó algo?"

"En realidad, no." Dijo Roy . "Al principio sentí… como un tirón en mi estómago, pero eso fue todo."

La cabeza de Edward revoloteó con eso, los ojos dorados se abrieron. "¿Justo aquí?" -dijo, señalando su propio estómago. "¿Una especie de tirón fuerte?" Ante el asentimiento confuso de Roy, él se rió. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Estoy seguro", dijo Roy, un poco desconcertado por su reacción. Edward no había mencionado nada de eso al respecto. "¿Eso es bueno?"

"Maldición ¡sí!" Ed cantó, sorprendiendo a Roy con un abrazo breve y feroz. Se había acabado casi de inmediato, pero Roy sintió un poco de calidez y sonrió. "¡Eso significa que funcionó!" Edward gritó, corriendo hacia el escritorio y sacó un trozo de tiza y un paño del cajón, prácticamente bailando mientras regresaba al círculo, cayendo de rodillas y haciéndole cambios.

Ed hizo una pausa, sentándose sobre los talones y sonriendo hacia Roy como un loco, con los ojos casi brillante. "Esa sensación en el estómago sucede cuando un alquimista activa un círculo", explicó, "Uno se acostumbra a ella después de un tiempo que ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar en ello."

Roy sonrió, complacido ante las palabras del rubio y su repentino estallido de felicidad. "Bueno, me alegro de haber logrado algo. Pero aún no funciona bien"

Edward resopló, recostándose sobre el círculo y trabajando furiosamente. "Eso no importa. Ese tirón significa que puedes trabajar la alquimia. Esto significa que, por primera vez desde que llegué aquí, está _funcionando_. Lo que significa que si podemos encontrar la manera correcta de hacerlo, podemos contactar al coronel. "

"¿Estás seguro?" le preguntó Roy, agachándose y sonriendo como un tonto. "Es decir, a pesar de que no ha pasado nada, ¿Estás seguro de que podemos hacer que funcione?"

"Sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de saber cómo, ahora que sé que funciona." Ed saltó en pie de repente, poniendo a un lado la tiza. "Eso debería ayudar, creo. ¿Listo para otro intento?"

Todo su anterior nerviosismo fue remplazado por el entusiasmo contagioso de Edward, Roy asintió. "Vamos a hacerlo".

Las próximas horas las dedicaron a probar diferentes variaciones del círculo. Las reacciones que Roy tuvo con ellos fueron variadas, pero en cada ocasión, Edward parecía capaz de modificar y ajustar para conseguir el efecto que buscaba. Era un trabajo duro, teniendo en cuenta que no estaba haciendo nada en absoluto, y para la quinta ronda, estaba agotado.

Edward terminaba su más reciente modificación y miró a Roy, suavizando un poco los ojos al ver lo cansado que estaba. "Esta será la última, ¿de acuerdo? Me olvidé de lo agotador que puede ser la alquimia las primeras veces, y tú eres el que está haciendo todo el trabajo, yo sólo te estoy guiando."

Roy estaba reacio a parar, pero _estaba_ muerto de cansancio. Era probable que no fuera a tener mucho éxito cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido de pie, así que asintió. "Lo podemos retomar de nuevo en la mañana", prometió.

Así comenzó el procedimiento que se estaba haciendo familiar para Roy. La repentina liberación de energía, la fuerza extraña en el estómago. Esta vez, sin embargo, algo era diferente. Sintió una oleada de mareo y de repente él estaba sentado en una habitación que no reconoció, le estaba hablando una mujer a la que no conocía. Ella no parecía darse cuenta de nada fuera de lugar.

"Es tarde, señor, debería ir a casa."

"Ya casi he terminado aquí", se oyó decir, aunque él no había querido hablar. "Otra media hora a lo mucho. Vaya a casa Mayor. Yo cierro todo aquí cuando termine."

La mujer suspiró. "En realidad usted no debería…"

Roy se quedó sin aliento, un repentino de dolor lo golpeó. Su visión fue extrañamente doble por un momento, antes de que la extraña habitación y la mujer se desvanecieran, se encontró mirando a Edward, que estaba inclinado sobre él, con preocupación escrita en su rostro. "Oh mierda, demonios," murmuraba, mirándolo afligido. "Lo maté. Yo maldita sea lo ma-" se cortó abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Roy le estaba mirando. "¿Estás bien?" -preguntó, tomando su cara entre sus manos e inclinándose hacia abajo hasta que estuvieron casi nariz con nariz.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para enfocar sus ojos, Roy tragó y le ofreció una débil sonrisa. El dolor estaba desapareciendo, lo miró, dándose cuenta de que Ed estaba prácticamente sentado sobre él, y que su cara estaba muy, muy cerca. "Creo que se están aprovechando de mí", bromeó, su voz era más áspera de lo que debería haber sido. Maldita sea, se sentía como si un edificio hubiera caído sobre él.

Edward miró por un momento, antes de sonrojarse a un divertido tono rojo y desplazarse hacia un lado. "Sólo estaba comprobando si estabas bien bastardo". Pareció olvidar su enfado en favor de la preocupación. "¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que sí", dijo Roy, tratando de moverse y lamentándolo cuando el dolor volvió rápidamente, aunque no tan intenso como antes. "Aunque creo que voy a quedarme aquí un minuto si no te importa."

Ed se acercó más, inclinándose sobre él. "¿Qué pasó?"

Roy cerró los ojos, recordando la imagen de lo que había visto. "Fue extraño. Al principio, sólo era lo mismo de antes, y de repente estaba en una habitación que nunca había visto, y había una mujer hablándome. Tenía el pelo rubio y vestía un uniforme azul. Ella me dijo que fuera a casa, pero cuando le respondí, no era yo el que hablaba... " sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. "Fue extraño".

"Hawkeye". Dijo Edward, con una sonrisa creciendo lento en su rostro. "Apostaría mi brazo izquierdo a que era Hawkeye!"

"¿Quién?" preguntó Roy, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado mientras se sentaba, observando cómo el dolor parecía mucho menos ahora.

"Uno de los subordinados del Coronel", dijo Ed rápidamente: "¡Lo hicimos! ¡Hiciste contacto, aunque fuera por un segundo!"

Ed tenía razón, se dio cuenta de repente. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber sido? Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el suelo, ignorando el repentino aumento del dolor y sonrió. "¿Eso significa lo que creo que es?"

"Maldición sí," Ed se echó a reír de repente, el sonido era como música. "Eso significa que me voy a casa".

**Hermi Black**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Esta es una traducción del maravilloso fic de Arathe. FMA no me pertenece por desgracia. Y todos los personajes son propiedades ya sea de Hiromu Arakawa o de la propia Arathe.

**N/T**: Pido una disculpa por el retardo en este capitulo.

:Chapter 4:

:Maravillas del Invierno:

Edward se arropo con su abrigo, mirando ceñudo a nada en particular. Retractándose de cualquier cosa buena que hubiera dicho alguna vez sobre el invierno. Ed estaba con frío, húmedo y miserable. Peor aún, había estado caminando a través de este lío durante dos horas, y no había encontrado ni un solo regalo. Se detuvo ante una tienda que le llamó la atención, se asomó por la ventana por un momento antes de suspirar y seguir adelante. Odiaba la Navidad. ¿Qué tipo de estúpida festividad obliga a un hombre a comprar regalos para todo el mundo que conoce el mismo día? Encontrar algo adecuado para una persona en su cumpleaños era bastante malo, pero esto era simplemente estúpido. Edward maldijo en voz alta cuando un gran trozo de nieve se deslizó en el interior de su zapato. Su arrebato le valió algunas curiosas y ofendidas miradas, pero sinceramente, en ese momento, a Ed le importaba un carajo. Estúpida Navidad.

No ayudaba que sus experimentos con Roy estuvieran siendo constantemente frustrados de una manera u otra. En primer lugar, el hombre había tenido gripe durante casi dos semanas. Luego hubo algún tipo de emergencia de negocios que le obligó a abandonar la ciudad durante varios días. Cuando por fin consiguieron una oportunidad de trabajar, Roy se cansaba muy rápido que sólo tenían unos pocos intentos antes de que él estuviera demasiado exhausto para hacer algo más. Era frustrante, pero estaban haciendo progresos, aunque fuera dolorosamente lento. Cada vez que se ponían en contacto, eran capaces de mantenerlo más tiempo que la vez anterior, y Ed fue capaz de canalizar la mayor parte de la información que Roy había obtenido desde la primera vez.

En realidad no había podido hablar con el coronel o comunicarse con él de cualquier manera, y Edward estaba tratando de encontrar un camino más allá de eso. Sabía que si podía hacer que el coronel activara el círculo correcto de su lado, Ed probablemente podría montar la conexión entre los dos. Probablemente. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que no funcionaría en absoluto, o que ellos se perdieran a la mitad y Edward quedaría atrapado en la puerta de la verdad. Se estremeció ante la idea. No era un destino atractivo.

Luego, para colmo, tenía que lidiar con esta estúpida fiesta.

Le quedaba una semana, y Ed todavía no tenía ni una sola cosa para regalar. Kara debía haber sido fácil, ¿no? Era sólo una niña después de todo. Los niños eran fáciles de complacer. El problema era que no podía encontrar algo que la niña no tuviera. Consentida ni siquiera empezaba a describirla. Tenía la sospecha de que Roy le compraría la luna si ella la pidiera.

Emily era un misterio. A pesar del hecho de que la regordeta mujer había tomado una posición maternal con él tanto como lo hacía con Kara, no tenía la menor idea de lo que le gustaría. Liam era un poco más fácil. Ed había aprendido que el cocinero tenía gusto por lo dulce, solo era cuestión de encontrar una tienda donde vendieran lo que estaba buscando. De pronto deseó haber pasado menos tiempo encerrado en la casa y más tiempo paseando alrededor de la ciudad.

Evan era una causa perdida. Apenas se hablaban entre sí, y Ed no tenía idea de cuáles eran los intereses del anciano. Solo quedaba Roy. Ed dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Él era el que más problema le estaba causando. Lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que el hombre había hecho por él era hacerle un buen regalo. ¿Qué demonios le regalas a un hombre que podría comprar lo que quisiera?

Hizo una pausa, una tienda de juguetes llamo su atención. Probablemente no habría nada más allí que él no hubiera visto ya, pero al menos lo mantendría fuera del maldito frio por unos minutos. Abrió la puerta, las campanas en la parte superior tintinearon alegremente mientras lo hacía. Quitándose la nieve de los zapatos y cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras un hombre delgado con gafas aparecía desde la parte posterior. "Buenas tardes, señor!" dijo, "¿Hay algo en que pueda servirle?"

Ed le dijo al hombre que sólo estaba echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Hurgó con poco entusiasmo por unos minutos, pero nada saltó hacia él. Estaba seguro de que había visto a Kara jugar con cada objeto en el almacén en algún momento. Tal vez eso era un poco exagerado, pero no mucho. Se entretuvo brevemente con la idea patear en la espinilla a Roy por hacer tan difícil eso de comprarle algo a niña.

Con un suspiro, se decidió que no había nada que él no hubiera ya visto al menos una vez por la mañana. Edward le dio las gracias por su tiempo, abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia el frío.

"¡Edward!"

Se sobresaltó, buscando hacia el sonido de su nombre. El auto negro de Roy estaba estacionado en frente de la tienda de juguetes, Evan se asomaba por la ventana del conductor, saludándolo para llamar su atención. Se acercó al coche, sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Evan ahí? "¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó, inclinándose contra el lateral del coche y asomando la cabeza por la ventana.

El anciano miró aliviado. "Pensé que no iba a encontrarle", dijo. "Cuando Liam me dijo dónde se había metido, yo no podía dejarle salir a caminar a través de este lío. Sube, le llevaré a donde necesite ir. Tengo algunos encargos que hacer de todos modos."

Sorprendido por la repentina generosidad, Ed asintió y se dirigió al lado del pasajero y entró, aliviado de estar lejos del frio. "Gracias", dijo, y lo decía en serio.

Evan se limitó a asentir. "¿Cuánto le queda por hacer?" -preguntó, saliendo al tráfico.

Ed hizo una mueca. "Todo. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Sobre todo, estoy preocupado por Roy. Digo, ¿qué le puedes comprar a un hombre que puede comprar lo que quiera?"

"Es cierto que encontrar algo que él quiera que él ya no tenga debe de ser un desafío. Sin embargo," Evan miró a Edward por un momento antes de volver su mirada hacia la calle. "Roy es más bien sentimental, aunque nunca lo oirá admitirlo. Él le aprecia mucho. Lo que consiga no importa que, mientras tenga un toque personal. Él lo apreciará más que cualquier otra cosa. "

Edward consideró eso. Un toque personal, ¿hm? Anduvieron en silencio durante un rato, Ed reflexionaba sobre las posibilidades. Después de un rato, el coche rugió ante una parada y miró hacia arriba. "Había algo que quería hablar con usted Edward," dijo Evan.

Miró al otro hombre con recelo. Esta era la primera vez que Evan había hablado con él desde que se conocieron. "Claro, ¿qué pasa?"

"Yo... quería pedirle disculpas," era claramente difícil para el hombre decirlo, y Edward trató de no bostezar como un idiota. Él asintió con la cabeza para que Evan continuara, preguntándose qué demonios había llevado a eso. "Yo le trate injustamente la primera vez que vino a quedarse con nosotros, y quería disculparme por mi comportamiento". Suspiró, rascándose la barbilla. "Creí que Roy estaba siendo impulsivo al invitar a un extraño a su casa, especialmente teniendo a Kara de qué preocuparse. No pensé que usted fuera digno de confianza, y estaba bastante frío con usted como resultado de ello. Sólo quería pedirle que perdone a este terco viejo-. Usted se ha convertido realmente en una parte de nuestra familia en estos últimos meses ".

Una parte de nuestra familia. Edward estaba completamente anonadado. No tenía ni idea de que pensaran en él de esa manera. Las palabras le dejaron una sensación cálida y avergonzaste, se sonrojó ligeramente. "No... no te preocupes por eso. Sin rencores".

Evan le regaló una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, contento de dejar las cosas así.

Ed bostezó, arrastrando su cepillo por el pelo todavía húmedo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Roy ya estaba allí, era un madrugador crónico, y Ed asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo soñoliento. Dejándose caer desanimadamente frente al otro hombre, Ed empezó a tratar de peinar el cabello húmedo en una trenza, lanzando una mirada de agradecimiento a Roy cuando el hombre de pelo oscuro empujó su taza de café a Ed con una sonrisa. "Su noble sacrificio no será olvidado", dijo Edward solemnemente, abandonando su cabello a favor de tomar un largo trago.

Eso le valió una sonrisa mientras Edward apuró la taza y la puso sobre la mesa con un suspiro de satisfacción. Recogiendo su cepillo le dio un rápido repaso a su cabello para volver a domarlo, y empezó a trenzar otra vez. Después de un momento, la incómoda posición le empezó a acalambrar el brazo y dejó caer su cabello con un irritado gruñido, con la trenza desecha. Su cabello se estaba haciendo demasiado largo para trenzarlo por sí mismo, a menos que quisiera tirar por encima de su hombro, pero eso siempre hacia que se viera torcida. "Estúpido cabello. Debería de cortarlo todo de una vez." murmuró.

"Ni se te ocurra", dijo Roy severamente, recogiendo el cepillo de donde Ed lo había abandonado. Se volvió de lado en su silla y señaló con el cepillo. "Siéntate".

Le tomó unos minutos a la cansada mente de Ed darse cuenta de lo que el hombre estaba hablando. "Puedo hacerlo yo mismo sabes," dijo. Roy sólo le dio una mirada que no admitía discusión y Edward cumplió con un suspiro. No tiene sentido pelear con el hombre acerca de algo cuando ponía esa cara. Sobre todo tan temprano.

Ed sintió como Roy cepillaba su cabello, y era una sensación extraña. No había tenido a nadie que le cepillara en mucho tiempo, y en realidad había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Descansando un poco bajo el movimiento suave del cepillo, decidió que tal vez no le importaba que Roy fuera tan agresivo al respecto. Después de un momento, el cepillado se detuvo y escuchó el golpe débil cuando dejaba el cepillo en la mesa. Dedos ágiles separaron el cabello en secciones y empezaron a trenzar, apenas rozando la nuca mientras trabajaban. Ed se estremeció ante el toque inesperado, con un cosquilleo agradable corriendo por su espina dorsal. "Liga".

"¿Huh?"

"Liga para el cabello", repitió Roy, y podía oír el regocijo en la voz del otro hombre.

"Oh," Edward se sintió repentinamente estúpido, y pasó su liga a Mustang.

"Ahí está", dijo Roy, dando a su trenza un suave tirón y luego dejándolo ir. "Todo listo." Se inclinó de repente, asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de Ed. "Creí que te habías dormido sobre mí", dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward resopló, escapando y poniéndose en pie. "No lo estaba," dijo, haciendo una mueca, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado sin saber por qué. "¿Cuál es el problema contigo y mi cabello de cualquier manera?" -preguntó, cambiando el tema.

"Me gusta", dijo Roy con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. "Sería una vergüenza cortarlo. Además", añadió, "Es de ayuda cuando tengo que llamar tu atención."

"Sabias que, algo así como '¡Hey, Ed!' Funcionaria. No necesitas tirar de mi cabello", señaló Ed algo irritado.

"No lo _tiro_, y así no sería tan divertido", dijo Roy con un guiño. Bastardo. El hombre era un bastardo de primera clase, y Edward se lo dijo. Roy asintió amablemente. "Por lo que me has dicho," dijo. Su expresión cambió abruptamente. "¡Oh, se me olvidó. Liam quería que te enviará a la cocina cuando te levantaras."

Ed frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacia Liam ahí? Emily se había ido con sus hijos durante las vacaciones, y Liam debería haber hecho los mismos. "Es Nochebuena, ¿no debería estar con su hija?"

"Lo echaron de la casa," Roy le dijo con una sonrisa. "Al parecer, las mujeres no les gusta que los hombres anden por ahí mientras están trabajando. Así que volvió aquí por un tiempo. Será mejor que vayas a ver lo que quiere antes de que se ponga de mal humor."

Decidiendo que ese era un buen consejo, Ed asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina, haciendo una pausa en su camino de salida. "Um. Gracias. Por trenzar mi cabello", dijo torpemente, sintiendo como se ruborizaba. Se marchó antes de que Roy pudiera contestar. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él hoy? Suspirando, Edward abrió la puerta de la cocina, sorprendido cuando se encontró con un olor agradable y la vista de Liam en pleno apogeo. "¿Querías verme?"

"¡Ah!" Liam dijo alegremente, dando media vuelta y saludándolo al entrar "¡Ed! Justo el hombre que quería ver."

Edward se deslizó dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó, dando un vistazo con sorpresa a lo que lo recibía. Parecía como si un tornado hubiera golpeado, ollas, sartenes y alimentos de todo tipo esparciéndolos por todas partes.

"Bueno", dijo Liam, limpiándose las manos en el delantal. "Decidí que no podía dejarlos a ustedes por su cuenta en Nochebuena. Conociéndote a ti y a Roy, probablemente acabarían sirviendo sándwiches para la cena de Navidad." Liam le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, y Ed decidió no decirle que no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. "Así que pensé iniciar con los preparativos, y asegurarme de que sabes lo que se debe de hacer para que puedas terminar las cosas esta noche."

"¿Yo?" Ed dijo dudosamente, mirando alrededor de la cocina. Había comida suficiente para alimentar a un ejército. Había adquirido uno que otro conocimiento por ayudar a Liam, pero dudaba de que tuviera las habilidades para hacer una fiesta en la escala que el hombre parecía estar sugiriendo.

"Oh, tonterías", dijo Liam, agitando una mano con desdén. "Tienes a Evan para ayudar, y te voy a dejar instrucciones. Vas a estar bien", le paso una cuchara de madera al rubio y Edward la tomó con un suspiro. "¿Puedes menearlo?" dijo Liam, señalando algo en la estufa mientras cogía un cuchillo y un tazón con manzanas.

Edward obedeció, dando la batalla por perdida. Liam podría ser muy agresivo a veces. Ed miró a lo que se suponía debía menear, sin saber lo que estaba viendo. Olía fantástico, fuera lo que fuera. "Estás loco, ¿sabes?", le dijo a Liam, volviéndose de pronto y señalando con la cuchara al otro hombre. "No voy a ser capaz de conseguir todo esto a tiempo."

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Liam, cortando rápidamente las manzanas y poniendolas a un lado. "Vamos a hacer todo el trabajo de preparación hecho por ti ahora, para que no tengas que preocuparte de ello más tarde. Una vez que hayamos terminado con los pasteles, voy a escribir las instrucciones que necesita. ¿Alguna vez has cocinado un pato entero? "

Edward dejó de escuchar a la mención de pasteles, mirando hacia abajo en la olla dando una vuelta experimental a la mezcla marrón. "¿Qué es esto, de todos modos?"

"El relleno de mi pastel de chocolate. Es mi propia receta", Liam le dijo con orgullo.

¿En serio? Ed sacó la cuchara de la masa espesa y probó un poco. Se le olvidó darle un momento para que se enfriara y se quemó la lengua, pero sonrió. "Esto tiene un sabor fantástico!"

"Es incluso mejor una vez que dejes que se asiente", dijo Liam con una sonrisa.

Ambos levantaron la vista al oír el sonido de unos pasos y la puerta abriéndose con un chirrido, una cabeza oscura conocida espiando en cautela. "¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudar?" preguntó Roy.

"¡Fuera de aquí, maldito!" rugió Liam, medio de pie y agitando el cuchillo de forma amenazadora. "¡Fuera!"

Edward lanzó su cuchara al desafortunado hombre y Roy rápidamente se salió, la chuchara se estrelló inofensivamente contra la puerta, dejando una salpicadura de chocolate. "Estoy empezando a pensar que el mal genio está directamente relacionado con la altura", se quejó él desde detrás de la seguridad de la puerta.

"¿Quieres entrar aquí y decir eso en mi cara, bastardo?" Ed espeto.

"No realmente, no", dijo Roy rápidamente, y Edward y Liam compartieron una sonrisa al oír a Roy batiendo en retirada.

Liam se aclaró la garganta y trató de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro con poco éxito. "Ok. Entonces, acerca del pato".

"¿Está seguro?" Edward preguntó con ansiedad, por detrás de Roy. "Quiero decir, creo que podría haberlo dejado más tiempo, pero Liam dijo que la carne se secaría si…"

"Ed", interrumpió Roy, girando tan rápido que Ed casi chocó con él. Tenía esa extraña expresión en su rostro, y Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de no reírse. "La cena fue fantástica. Todo fue perfecto. Deja de sufrir por ello". Lo último lo dijo con tirón en la punta de su trenza.

Ed frunció el ceño. Había sido un desastre. Él y Evan había estado corriendo en todas direcciones, tratando de seguir las instrucciones de Liam y tener todo terminado a tiempo. Lo cual lograron. Apenas. Ed sintió que acababa de correr una maratón, y era su culpa que quisiera asegurarse de que todo había salido bien.

Algo de sus pensamientos se debió de haber mostrado en su cara, porque Roy se rio. Pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del pequeño rubio y lo condujo hacia la sala de estar donde Evan y Kara ya estaban esperando. "Te lo agradezco, Ed. Y la cena era realmente buena. Ustedes se desempeñaron admirablemente considerando que Liam te lo dejo todo sin previo aviso. Además", añadió, "Es mejor que comer sándwiches en cualquier momento."

Un poco apaciguado, Ed se sintió obligado a quedarse callado ante el cumplido del mayor. Roy se rió y dejó caer el brazo, ya que se encontraron con un grito : "Tío Roooooy! Eeeeeed! ¡Rápido!"

"¡Dios mío," dijo Roy con una sonrisa divertida. "Creo que hemos mantenido a la pequeña princesa esperando demasiado tiempo".

Ed cerró los ojos. "El cielo no lo permita", dijo mientras entró en la sala de estar. Se encontró con un grito mudo de alegría mientras Kara se lanzó contra él. La cogió y la hizo girar fácilmente en brazos sobre sus hombros. Ella se aferró a su pelo con fuerza, Ed hizo una mueca.

"No tire, cariño", dijo Roy, alcanzándolos y quitando las pequeñas manos de su abrazo de la muerte de su cuero cabelludo. Ed le lanzó una mirada agradecida. No le importaba que Kara pensara en él como un modo personal de transporte, pero cuando ella se emocionaba, tendía a tratar de arrancar el pelo de raíz.

"Lo siento Ed," dijo ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cara y abrazando su cabeza. Alejo las manos de su cara, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y la dejo en la silla cerca del fuego. Ella se rió sin poder hacer nada, y él sonrió. Roy la consentia terriblemente, pero era una Buena niña.

Evan se enderezó de donde estaba alimentando el fuego y se sentó en una silla cerca del árbol. Edward se había quedado sorprendida al saber que el majestuoso viejo se estaba quedando con ellos para el día de fiesta, hasta que se enteró de que Evan no tenía familia que visitar. Se sentía mal por el hombre, pero Evan parecía estar inusualmente de muy buen humor inusualmente, incluso con el loco desastre en la cocina que habían tenido que tratar.

Edward se dejó caer en el sofá y Roy se sentó junto a él con un poco mas de dignidad. Parpadeó lentamente, sintiendo de repente con sueño. Ed estaba cálido y lleno, y el agitado día parecía cobrarle factura de una vez. Bostezó y se ganó una mirada divertida de Roy. "Oh no, no lo harás. No quedarse dormido antes de regalos."

"¿Podemos abrirlos?" preguntó Kara con entusiasmo antes de que Ed pudiera contestar, y Roy fingió pensar profundamente en ello. Kara se retorció con impaciencia, y Ed sonrió en su interior.

"Supongo", dijo Roy al fin, poniéndose de pie y arrodillándose junto al árbol, sacando un regalo que le entregó a la niña, viendo como ella rompió el papel en pedazos. Por acuerdo tácito, permitieron a Kara abrir sus regalos en primer lugar, una montaña de juguetes y ropa que crecía a su lado.

Roy pasó su último regalo de Edward, y él vio un poco ansioso como ella lo abrió. No había tenido ni idea de qué regalarle a la niña, pero había visto el perro de peluche de pasada, y algo le dijo que lo comprara. Venía de una pequeña tienda que todo lo que vendía era hecho a mano, y el pequeño muñeco de peluche estaba muy bien elaborado e increíblemente suave.

Grandes ojos verdes se ensancharon cuando ella sacó el perro de su caja, acariciando la suave piel con un pequeño sonido encantado. Se levantó y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ed. "¡Gracias!"

Aliviado, Edward le dio un rápido apretón. "No hay problema niña. ¿Te gusta?"

Kara asintió vigorosamente, acariciando el perro de peluche de nuevo. "Es tan suave". Ella vagó de nuevo hacia la pila de regalos y se sentó, felizmente acomodándose a través de sus nuevos tesoros.

Roy sacó el siguiente regalo, sin molestarse en mirar la etiqueta mientras arrojaba el pequeño paquete a Edward con una pequeña sonrisa. "Eso es de mí para ti", dijo.

Edward rápidamente desenvolvió el regalo para revelar una pequeña caja. Curioso, le quitó la tapa, algo pequeño y de plata estaba ubicado en el interior. Por un breve instante, sorprendido Ed pensó que era un anillo, pero cuando él lo sacó, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado grueso para eso, y la forma era un poco extraña. Girándolo en sus manos, se maravilló de la delicada y fina incrustación de oro trazando un patrón complicado por la plata. Cuando volvió a mirar en el interior, descubrió bisagras pequeñas, ingeniosamente ocultos y algún tipo de mecanismo extraño, casi invisible tanto en el exterior. Fuera lo que fuese, era claramente una notable obra de artesanía. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de lo que era. "Um," dijo de forma inteligente.

Roy parecía muy divertido por su confusión. "Es un broche para el cabello", le informo. "Tengo un amigo que es un joyero notable, y se le ocurrió el diseño inteligente cuando le dije lo que estaba buscando." camino hacia donde estaba sentado Ed y le tendió una mano. Todavía un poco desconcertado, Edward pasó el clip de nuevo.

"Mira," dijo Roy, inclinándose y mostrando a Edward una pequeña clip que no había notado. "Presiona aquí para abrirlo." Así lo hizo, y la banda de metal se abrió en las bisagras pequeñas. Ahora que estaba abierta, podía ver pequeñas espigas de metal en el interior corriendo en direcciones diferentes. "Para usarlo, basta con pasar la parte final de tu trenza, y esta parte aquí", señaló, "se ajusta dentro de la otra y se cierra con un clic. Las espigas son para evitar que se deslice." Roy lo devolvió.

Ahora que él entendía lo que estaba mirando, meneo su cabeza lentamente, trazando con un dedo la incrustación de oro. Era muy, muy lindo, para nada ostentoso o llamativo. Ed tenía la sospecha de que tener algo como eso probablemente había costado una pequeña fortuna. Tirando de su trenza por encima del hombro, sacó la liga y con cuidado lo reemplazó con el clip de plata. Se ajustaba perfectamente, y Ed le dio un tirón experimental para ver si tenía que preocuparse de que se resbalara. No se movió ni un poco, notó con aprobación. Una vez ajustada y cerrada, se veía como una banda lisa de metal. Dejando la trenza en su lugar, Ed fue sorprendido y complacido al notar que apenas podía sentir el peso de ella.

Miró a Roy, que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa. "Es increíble", dijo con sinceridad. Roy obviamente había puesto mucho cuidado en la elección del regalo, y la idea le hizo sonreír. "Yo ni siquiera voy a preguntar cuánto cuesta, porque si lo supiera no creo quisiera quedarmelo".

Roy soltó un bufido. "No te lo diría incluso si me lo pidieras."

Edward sonrió de repente, recordando su conversación mañana. "Y aquí estaba yo, quejándose de cortarme el cabello esta mañana. ¡No me extraña que me miraras de esa forma!"

"Te habría estrangulado", coincidió Roy con calma, "Así que es probablemente mejor que no lo hagas."

"Gracias," dijo Edward, y fue recompensado con una sonrisa brillante de Roy quien volvió al deber de los regalos.

Sacó otro regalo fuera de la disminuida pila y echó un vistazo a la etiqueta. "Ah, este es para mí", dijo. Era demasiado pequeño como para ser regalo de Edward, por lo tanto tenia que ser de Evan. El anciano le lanzó una mirada significativa y una media sonrisa sobre la cabeza de Roy mientras el hombre desenvolvía el regalo, Edward parpadeó. Vio como el regalo se reveló como una pluma muy elegante, y Ed tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. No había manera de que no fuera intencional, considerando el regalo de Edward para el hombre.

Roy agradecio al anciano y sacó otro regalo, esta vez para Evan. Resultó ser un juego de lápices de artistas, Ed observó con sorpresa. No había tenido ni idea de que el hombre pudiera dibujar. Era un pensamiento muy extraño, imaginar a Evan haciendo algo artístico.

Eso dejaba sólo dos regalos bajo el árbol, ya que había intercambiado regalos con Liam y Emily antes de marcharse. Roy sacó uno, frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Edward y Evan. "Este es para mí. ¿Ustedes dos ya intercambiaron regalos?"

Ed vio a Evan por un momento, luego regreso la mirada torpemente. "Uh, decidimos no regalarnos nada, ya que ninguno de nosotros tenía alguna idea", explicó.

Roy rodo los ojos antes eso. "Imagine", dijo, lo dejo así, y comenzó a desenvolver el regalo de Edward para él.

Edward se encontró conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba, y lo dejó escapar en una ráfaga, sintiéndose vagamente molesto consigo mismo. Él observó el rostro de Roy con cuidado cuando el hombre sacó el diario, encuadernado en cuero. Él lo examino entre sus manos, Ed de repente sintió la necesidad de explicar. "Yo lo hice", dijo, y sintió rubor cuando Roy lo miró sorprendido. "Evan me ayudó. Yo uh, acomode todas las paginas e hice la portada. Pensé que ya no había nada que yo pudiera comprar que tu ya tuvieras, y que podría significar más si lo hiciera yo mismo," Edward de repente dio cuenta de que estaba balbuceando y cerró la boca con un chasquido audible.

Roy se rió entre dientes, abriendo el diario en la primera página. Ed había escrito una nota allí, un gracias por toda su ayuda, y Roy sonrió mientras lo leía. Ed se movió incómodo cuando él no dijo nada. "Sé que no es mucho."

"Es maravilloso", dijo Roy sinceramente, cerrando el diario y golpeando a Edward en la rodilla con el. "De hecho, creo que sé exactamente para que lo voy a utilizarlo. Gracias."

Ed se sonrojó y murmuró algo incoherente. Este tipo de cosas siempre le hacia sentirse incomodo, y lo odiaba. Roy llegó al pie del árbol y recupero el último regalo. Ed parpadeó sorprendido cuando el otro hombre se lo entregó a él. "Esto no es técnicamente para ti, pero tu debes de ser el que tiene que abrirlo". Edward le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad, pero Roy no explicó más, él se limitó a asentir al paquete.

Curioso, Ed apartó la envoltura para revelar una caja similar a la de su pinza de pelo, pero ligeramente más grande. Abrió la caja para encontrar un reloj de bolsillo de plata adornado, y suavemente la levantó de la cama de tela en la que se encontraba. Era claro que el reloj había sido hecho por el mismo artesano que hizo el clip que Roy le había dado. La incrustación de oro delicado era casi idéntico al patrón en el clip, casi como si hubiera sido la intención de igualar. "¿Para quien es?" Ed preguntó.

"Abrelo".

Así lo hizo, contuvo el aliento ante lo que vio. En el interior del reloj, con la mismas incrustaciones de oro que adornaban el frente, estaba el nombre de Alphonse Elric con una escritura elegante. Aturdido, Edward trazó las letras con el dedo, murmurando el nombre de su hermano mientras lo hacía. Había hablado de Al a Roy a veces, pero nunca esperaba que el hombre hiciera algo como esto. Edward se sintió un poco mareado mientras cuidadosamente cerraba el reloj, levantando los ojos para toparse con los serios ojos negros. "Yo. .." tosió, de pronto incapaz de hablar a causa de la opresión en la garganta. Ed tragó saliva y volvió a intentarlo. "No puedo creer ... esto es ..." Se interrumpió, incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

Roy le sonrió, no con su sonrisa burlona de siempre, sino con una sonrisa sincera, cariñosa, y Edward de pronto quería abrazar al hombre. El reloj podría haber sido para Al, pero el verdadero regalo era para él. Era una promesa. Una promesa de que un día sería capaz de entregárselo a su hermano. Ed se conmovió hasta lo indecible con el gesto, y se sentía impotente ante el otro hombre. "Yo no sé qué decir", dijo en voz baja, quebrada un poco en la última palabra.

"Yo creo que " gracias "es suficiente", dijo Roy, y Edward se rió un poco vacilante.

De pronto, dándose cuenta de que Evan y Kara se habían ido,Edward se preguntó cuando se fueron. En silencio, dio las gracias al anciano para darles privacidad. No era exactamente propenso a los arrebatos emocionales, y a los testigos menos. Roy seguía sentado en el suelo, a sus pies, mirando al rubio con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Él jugueteó con el reloj por un momento, pensando. Oh, demonios, ¿por qué no? . Sintiéndose entre la risa y el llanto, Ed cuidadosamente dejo el reloj a un lado, se levantó del sofá y se tiro al suelo, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Roy antes de que el otro hombre se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Roy murmuró algo que Ed no entendió, devolviendo el abrazo. "Gracias," susurró Edward, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Roy y deseando que hubiera una mejor manera de expresar lo agradecido que estaba. Por todo. "Gracias."

Hermi Black

Hola, lo siento muchisisismo yo sé que les he fallado y que tarde añales en actualizar pero el trabajo y la extraña desaparición de mi beta me privaron de poder publicar. Si asi como lo oyen MaryLove se ha perdido tengo semanas sin saber de ella y la verdad ya quería publicar desde hace tiempo pero ps no podía, si q este capítulo me lo avente solita, la brava y sin pasar una revisión asi q si algo está mal pido una disculpa, pero aun asi espero que les haya gustado.

Ya nos estamos acercando a la parte emocionante y dulce del fic. Gracias por lo que aún siguen files y a los nuevos lectores también se les agradece espero no fallarme en los próximo capítulos y si alguien se ofrece de beta con gusto.


End file.
